Deep Within Narnia
by Damien360
Summary: Look deep within Narnia, and there you shall find the help you need... Eventually will be Suspian
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Hey guys, this is my first Narnia story so pardon me if there is anything wrong(excluding spelling mistakes). I do accept criticism so do criticise my work if it is not up to expectation. Suggestions are also taken although I cannot guarantee that your suggestion may be used.

* * *

Peter stood there, eyes fixed on the wall of ice before him. The White Witch, trapped inside the ice, stretched out a hand through the ice. Both Peter and Caspian reached out a hand slowly, both hands caked in their blood. The White Witch smiled, a drop of Adam's blood will be able to bring her back but with two drops of blood from two Sons of Adam will be able to ensure that she returns more powerful than ever and take over Narnia for good. Before she should take any of their hands, an arrow flew through the air and embedded itself in the ice. The White Witch let out a scream and Peter and Caspian turned around, tearing their gaze from the White Witch, only to lock gaze with Susan with her bow in hand. Caspian could see the hurt in her eyes, but Peter saw nothing but disappointment. A loud ear-piercing scream filled the air and the two boys turned just in time to see the ice wall shatter.

"I know, you had it sorted." Edmund said coldly and walked away, sword in hand.

There was a brief but uncomfortable pause before Caspian turned to find Susan, but she had disappeared. Caspian ran through the corridor, and by the time he had reached the entrance of Aslan's How, Susan was already on a horse, galloping far into the distance. He dashed back into the stable, got on Destrier and galloped out of the stable.

* * *

Susan could feel the wind against her face as she galloped into the forest. Seeing the White Witch again revived the memory of past Narnians who had died in the battle 1300 Narnian years ago. When she saw Caspian about to revive the witch, she was hurt. She thought Caspian knew about the terror the witch had brought on to Narnia in the Golden Age. Seeing Peter there considering about reviving the witch had hurt her the most. Of all people, Peter should know the power of the witch for he was nearly killed by her.

'Of all people, why Caspian why? I thought you understood the pain we went through.' Susan thought sadly as she galloped into the forest.

An arrow flew past her, breaking her from her thoughts. Susan loaded her bow and shot a Telamarine soldier, knocking him off his horse. The sounds of horses filled the air as Telmarine soldiers appeared. Susan fought hard and killed about 10 soldiers but she was still outnumbered by about 15 to 1. She felt a sharp stinging pain as sword after sword slit into her. Soon, Susan collapsed on to the ground unconscious, blood seeping from the numerous wounds she had suffered.

"Time of rid Narnia of their queen." The General grinned as he raised his sword high above the ground, poised for the finishing blow.

* * *

"Susan!" Caspian yelled into the air as he galloped into the forest. Sounds of hooves riding away made Caspian ride faster.

"No..." Caspian gasped as he came to a stop. Dead Telmarine soldiers lay everywhere, every single one of them killed by arrows. The swords of the soldiers where covered in blood, and knowing that soldiers don't attack one another, it could only be one person.

"Susan!" Caspian screamed, hoping that Susan was alive and would respond.

Then, something caught Caspian's eye. He got of Destrier and walked over to a soldier. Carefully, he yanked an arrow out of the dead body and examined it. The arrow was very small. It was small enough for Reepicheep to use. Caspian carefully pocketed the arrow and searched the surrounding area for Susan. After a long search, Caspian had found Susan's horse, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Devastated, Caspian slowly rode back to Aslan's How, not knowing how to confront the remaining Pevensies.

It took a long time to get back to Aslan's How. By the time he had returned, it was already midnight. He slowly walked to his room after sending Destrier and Susan's horse to the stables.

"Where is she?" came the voice of Peter

Caspian looked up to see Lucy and Edmund with Peter, and with great sadness, he fell to his knees.

"I...I could not find her." Caspian replied heartbroken

"W...What happened?" Edmund asked, trying to stay strong.

"I chased her into the woods. I found dead Telmarine soldiers, her arrows, her horse and this." Caspian answered Peter, reaching into his pocket to reveal the miniature arrow.

Peter took the arrow and looked at it shakily. The two younger Pevensies thought that Peter was going to punch Caspian in the face. Peter slowly sank to the ground and said "I'm sorry Susan, I'm sorry I ever considered it."

That particular night was the longest night the kings and queens had ever felt. Lucy cried as Peter hugged her close, rocking back and forth. Edmund stood there, trying to stay strong but constantly brushed away his tears.

The next day, everyone grieved for the loss of their gentle queen. But the kings and queens grieved the most. None of the Narnians could concentrate on their respective duties. The cooks served sour soup for lunch that day, to everyone's disgust, and the the soldiers could not concentrate on their sword fighting. Expecially the archers in the army. Each time they wield their bows, they remember their gentle yet heroric queen and their visions cloud over with tears and they would miss their targets.

Caspian spent most of his free time in the forest, returning to Aslan's How only when it was time to eat or to discuss the war plans. No one was really in the mood to discuss anything but they tried their best to do so, knowing that if the Telmarines attacked, they needed a strategy.

Group by group the Narnians fell into a state of depression. The army was losing soldiers but mostly their archers. Even Trumpkin was sinking into depression slowly, despite his efforts to stay strong for Lucy. Lucy stayed in her room all day, mumbling to herself while she held a picture of the Pevensies. Peter had given up hope and blamed himself for the loss of Susan. Edmund was just as upset as anyone but Narnia needs someone to hold it together and so he took things into his own hands, taking over the kingdom from his depressed brother.

"Aslan please, please show us a miracle!" Caspian screamed into the heavens, with a sad tone that was sure to break anyone's heart.

* * *

**Hey, how did you enjoy it. I know it's not according to the movie, but I really hoped you enjoyed it. I'm not someone to force people to review after they read so, review if you feel like it. If you don't, I'm fine with that.**

**Will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

I got some awesome reviews for the first chapter. Special Thanks to **Erin-21**, **HPgirl7**,** Tori Hanson** and **xladybug. **These were the first four to review my work. I've also heard that Peter seemed very weak in the first chapter. I'm really sorry he seemed that way. I intended for him to be downcast cause he just lost a sister. Thanks for the criticism! I will try to change that. I think this will be based on the movie. I don't really remember the book that well.

* * *

Peter stood on the roof of Aslan's How, staring into the sunset. It was just 4 days ago that Susan yelled at him for fighting with Caspian when they first met. Peter would do anything just to hear her yelling at him again. Peter turned around, ready to go back inside. To his surprise, Aslan stood before him, proud and majestic. Peter quickly got on his knees.

"Rise Peter. Why are you troubled?" Aslan asked

"It...It's Susan." Peter said getting up. He walked over and sat beside Aslan.

"Oh? What's wrong with Susan?" Aslan asked in a concerned voice

"S...She's gone Aslan. Dead. She's dead. The Telmarines killed her!" Peter replied, his voice cracking.

"Are you certain?" Aslan answered

"Yes. The kingdom is falling apart. We have only 500 Narnians left and they are all falling into depression. Oh Aslan. What should I do?" Peter poured all his troubles out to Aslan

"That you will have to look inside yourself. See yourself not as a boy, but a King of Narnia." Aslan advised him.

Peter dried his tears and said "Thank you Aslan."

But when he looked beside him, Aslan was no where to be found. Peter blinked his eyes, but Aslan was still not there. Knowing what he must do, Peter walked back into Aslan's How and gathered all the Narnians.

"Narnians! We all have been fools!" Peter yelled out, turning his grief into invigoration, after all the Narnians have gathered. " These few days we've been grieiving. Upset about the death of my sister. Your Queen. We've been fools to be grieving for Queen Susan for so long."

"Peter! What are you talking about!" Edmund hissed angrily, grabbing Peter's arm.

Peter wrenched his arm back from Edmund and cried out "I've spoken to Aslan, the king of all kings. He opened my eyes to the scene before me. Telmarines are gathering at the border. They are preparing for war. These few days we've done nothing while they prepared everything. We've thought to much about our own feelings. Have we thought about Queen Susan's feelings? How would she feel if she saw us like this? It is true, she was killed by the Telmarines. All the more we should end up victorious in this war."

Peter heaved heavily as he stared at the Narnians before him. All was quiet as the Narnians looked at each other.

"For Aslan!" a voice rang out in the Crowd.

"For Narnia!" another few voices joined in.

"For Queen Susan!" the whole army chorused

"Alright! Back to your respective stations. Let's win this war!" Caspian hollered standing next to Peter.

Loud cheers came from the Narnians. Then, with their spirits up, they went about with their duties.

"Hey. Thanks for bringing our spirits back." Edmund spoke, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter bent down and hugged Lucy and replied "No. Thank Aslan."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"How is she?"

"The wounds are healing but not very fast. Anyway, when will she wake up?"

"I don't know."

"She's lucky we saved her from those Telmarines!"

"I wouldn't want to think what would happen if we didn't..."

"Hey look, she's waking up."

"Really!? Oh my! Queen Susan, are you alright?"

Susan awoke to the sound of voices. She groaned and tried to sit up, but was gently forced back down. "Your majesty. You are injured, you need your rest."

Her vision adjusted to a dimly lit room and she realised she was in a room with two creatures that looked like moles, only they were the size of Reepicheep.

"Who are you?" Susan said hoarsely

"Trianut. An Underground Narnian, at your service."

"Underground Narnian? I've never heard of Underground Narnians before." Susan replied

"No one has. Not for the past 5000 years." Trianut replied

"Are you going to give another history lesson?" a gruff voice cried

"Be nice. Fynchist." Trianut scolded

"What happened?" Susan asked

"5000 years ago, there were over 3 million species of Narnians roaming around Narnia. Until the hags and the wolves turned on us. One by one, they killed species after species, resulting in the drastic drop of the number of species. It was so drastic that there are only 60 different species of Narnians left. 61 including us." Trianut spoke. "We, the moles, dug underground to escape the terror of the wolves and hags. The Narnians fought back, and managed to kill most of their kind. We fought them too, but because of the decreasing number of moles, we hid underground, and soon we were forgotten."

While Trianut was talking, Susan had sat up on the bed with the help of Fynchist. She observed herself and realised she was covered completely in bandages.

"You...You saved me, from the Telmarine soldiers. Thank you." Susan said, her tone filled with gratitude.

"We couldn't let those soldiers kill you. Whatever would the Narnians do if you were gone?" Fynchist cut in

"But I'm not really much help. Peter and Edmund are the warriors, Lucy heals the injured with her cordial. I just stand back and watch, not being able to help even if the soldiers are injured." Susan sighed

"My queen. you think too lowly of yourself. You are like the glue that binds the Narnians together. You are the peace maker in your family. If you weren't there, High King Peter would have killed Prince Caspian on the day they met. And if you didn't teach the Narnians how to fire their bows, they may strike friends instead of foes. If you..."

"Will you quit yabbering! I think Queen Susan gets it!" Fynchist interrupted

Susan was blushing under the bandages and she said "I gotta get back to Aslan's How. The others must be worried."

"Your majesty, you're too weak. We'll send a messenger mole to tell your sibling that you're alive." Trianut reassured her.

"Badly injured but alive." Fynchist ramdomly said.

Trianut glared at him but didn't say anything until they were out of the room.

"Can't you say something nice for once!" Trianut scolded

Fynchist rolled his eyes as they walked down the corridor.

* * *

**What did you think? Can it be improved? If it can, please inform me, either sent me a private message or send in a review.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to change anything that is not satisfactory.**

**Will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Hey guys, I received numerous reviews for my last chapter and I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I definitely won't be stopping this story. Thanks again for all reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"How are we going to defeat them? Their army is 6 times bigger than us. We'll never be able to defeat them." Trumpkin growled

"There is a way, As king of Telmarine, Miraz want to keep the Telmarines happy so that they will respect him as king. He is bound to accept by his honour to a duel from High King Peter." Caspian spoke up

"Then, we can send Lucy to search for Aslan." Peter continued

"What! That's our plan, sent a little girl into the dark woods!" Trumpkin said in disbelief.

"It's the only way."Peter replied

"Miraz is bound to go back on his word and the Telmarines will attack even if we kill him. I suggest we destroy the caverns below the battle field. That way the cavalry is sure to be down. " Caspian told the others.

After much discussions, the Narnians finally had a plan. Although there was still a problem.

"Who will accompany Lucy into the woods?" Edmund asked "We can't let her go alone."

"I will." Trumpkin said

"No. We need you to lead the archers now that Susan's gone." Peter said.

"I'll go." Caspian said.

Peter looked at Caspian for a moment. Edmund looked at the two and decided that Peter's over-protectiveness was once again keeping him from his decision.

"Very well. Let me remind you. I've lost a sister and I'm not about to lose my youngest sibling. So take care of her. Narnia is counting on both of you." Peter said, trying to hide his reluctance. He would rather let Edmund go, but he was needed on the battle field.

Caspian gave a quick and curt nod before the meeting ended.

* * *

The Underground Narnians were hard at work too. The generals have come up with a battle plan to assassinate the soldiers the eve before the battle but Susan was against it. She knew that Peter probably turn to Aslan for help and there was a high chance that he had sent out Lucy, for she was the only one who saw Aslan.

"So what do you suggest, Queen Susan?" Trianut asked politely

"I suggest that we - " Susan was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

A soldier came in hurriedly. Fynchist grew red by and bellowed loudly "What happened soldier!"

'Now I see why the soldiers are scared of him. He's one fierce general.' Susan thought

"Sire, Queen Lucy and Prince Caspian are on their way to the forest to look for Aslan." the soldier spoke in a loud clear voice. "Our messenger mole which we sent out to inform High King Peter about Queen Susan has been found dead!"

"That means..." one of the general started

"...I'm still dead to Peter." Susan finished

"What do you suppose we do? Your majesty" Trianut asked

"Since the Narnians don't know about you guys, the Telmarines will not have any record of you. I suggest we..." Susan told the generals

"That... That just might work." exclaimed Fynchist, although he didn't want to admit it at first.

The generals left the room as they went to prepare for the first part of the plan which will be carried out in the morning. Susan walked to her room with Trianut walking beside her.

"I'm sorry we are unable to provide suitable quarters your majesty." Trianut humbly said as they entered the room.

"How many times to I have to tell you, it fine." Susan replied with a smile.

A pained look flashed across her face as her smile agitated her wound. Trianut gave her a concerned look as she rubbed the bandage on her face.

"Are you alright?" Trianut asked

Susan nodded and heaved a big sigh.

"It'll heal eventually. Don't worry your highness." Trianut said as he stepped out of the room.

Susan slowly peeled off the bandage on her face, a long wound stretched across her cheek ruined her perfect skin. Susan was never the one to be over-concerned about how she looked, whether it was a small blemish or not. This was a new worry for her. How was she going to tell her friends back in England how she suddenly got the soon to be scar on her face. What was she suppose to tell them? _Oh I was attacked by Telmarine soldiers in this magical world called Narnia. _Susan replaced the bandage, and she knew that no matter what Trianut said, there was going to be a scar on her face for life. She made her way to the archery grounds where the archers were practicing their shots. They were so busy shooting or they were to scared of Fynchist that they did not notice Susan walking in.

"Keep your eye on the target boys!" Fynchist yelled, nearly bumping into Susan.

"Your Majesty!" Fynchist bowed, followed by the archers.

"Rise." Susan said as the archers and Fynchist rose.

"Fynchist, how are they doing?" Susan asked

"Quite well, except for the new ones." Fynchist replied "They just joined."

"I'll take the beginners." Susan said picking up her bow.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't be doing this." Fynchist argued

"It's no problem." Susan smiled, concealing the pain from her wound.

Fynchist agreed and Susan brought the beginners to the far side of the grounds, where they would not be disturbing the advanced archers.

"Who wants to try following me?" Susan asked gently

There was a hesitation before the youngest and smallest mole in the group, named Cynosis, raised his hand and stepped forward. Susan shot an arrow and it sailed through the air and landed perfectly in the centre of the target.

"Cynosis. Could you do that?" Susan asked

The young mole, upon seeing the arrow in the centre of the target, shook his head profusely, his face downcast. Susan sighed and made a mental note to herself not to let Fynchist teach the beginners ever again. He was just too harsh. She lifted his little dark head with her finger and looked into his eyes.

"You can do it. Just believe." Susan told him.

"Could I ask you a question if I manage to land my arrow next to yours?" Cynosis asked eagerly.

"Of course." Susan replied smiling at the little mole

Cynosis held up his bow and he stretched the string back. Susan told him to straighten his arm, keep an eye on his target and shoot. He let go of the string and instantly he broke into a wide grin. The other moles cheered as his arrow landed next to Susan's arrow. There was a small discussion between the moles and Cynosis spoke up.

"Queen Susan, Could everyone ask you a question if they land their arrow next to yours?" Cynosis grinned

Susan ruffled the little fur ball before her and replied "No problem. But only one. This is the one and only time."

Within minutes, all the arrows were somewhat close to Susan's. their shots weren't perfect but still acceptable. Susan was surprised but as agreed she answered their questions. She answered all the questions and one of the moles asked if the battle with the White Witch was real. One of the older moles asked if she had seen Aslan before. Cynosis was the last to ask his question. He looked up at Susan with his little black eyes and asked.

"Queen Susan. How did you get that injury on your face?" Cynosis asked.

A short gasp came from the group. They gestured for Cynosis to go over and they talked among each other. Susan caught part of the conversation.

"You can't...the queen...questions... forbidden... disrespectful..."

Cynosis returned to Queen Susan and asked "Could I take back my question?"

Susan shook her head and said "I told you I'll answer all your questions and you only get one."

"Before I was brought here, I lived in the building built into the hill." Susan said, assuming none of them knew what was Aslan's How.

"Aslan's How?" a voice spoke up.

"Yes. Aslan's How. I was upset with the High King and Prince Caspian and I went into the forest. I was ambushed by Telmarines. Their swords cut into my face, I guess." Susan continued.

"Why were you upset with Prince Caspian and the High King?" Cynosis asked

"You've asked your question. No more questions." Susan laughed

Susan dismissed the class after a few more practice shots. Susan lay in her bed, wondering how Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian were. She smiled as she thought about telling Lucy that she wasn't the only one with a D.L.F

* * *

**I know this chapter focuses on Susan. I had to. The Narnians were preparing for war. I don't want to disturb them, or else they'll come after me instead.**

**Don't worry I'll update soon.**

**If any of you want to see a picture of Cynosis, I found an image that looks similar to him on google. If you want to see it, just head to my site and click on the name 'Cynosis' under 'Picture Links'**

**Will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended.

Lucy lay under the covers as Peter held her close to him. Lucy has been having nightmares since Susan disappeared and he did the only thing he could. Comfort her. Little did he know that sleeping while comforting someone in the night was such a tiring task. His neck always felt sore in the morning and he wondered how Susan managed to keep so cheerful in the morning.

"Aslan. Please, please keep Narnia safe." Peter whispered into the night air as he fell asleep, knowing that in about 2 days time, the war would start.

A shrill whistle jolted him from his sleep in the middle of the night, waking Lucy in the process.

"What's going on?" Lucy yawned sleepily and Peter dashed out to the window.

"Telmarines!" Peter yelled as he grabbed his sword and shield, and ran out of the room.

The Narnians were rushing to grab their swords and armor as Peter, Edmund and Caspian ran out to confront the Telmarines. Glenstorm led a few Narnians together with Peter, Edmund and Caspian. Sword clashed against sword as the Narnians fought off the invading Telmarines. There were only a dozen of them, so it was not long before they were all dead.

"Sopespian" Caspian growled as he ripped off a plague from one of the bodies.

"What did they want?" Edmund asked

"Assassination!" Peter replied

"Well it was not very quiet." Caspian yawned

A scream came from Lucy's bedroom.

"It's a trap! Protect Queen Lucy!" Edmund yelled as he made his way to Lucy's room.

Lucy took a step backwards as she gripped her dagger harder. She gulped as the two men in her room came towards her. The sounds of arrows came and the men fell dead at her feet, one arrow stuck in each soldier. Lucy looked out the window, half expecting to see Susan. She saw a flash of brown before it disappeared. _Susan? _The door burst open as Edmund came into the room, sword in hand. He looked at the dead Telmarines on the floor and then looked at Lucy. He placed his sword down and walked over to Lucy.

"Lu, are you alright?" Edmund asked

"Yeah." Lucy replied with a sigh of relief

"Next time you are not staying alone in the room. I should put guards outside and maybe..." Edmund muttered

"Edmund! You're starting to act like Peter!" Lucy pointed out.

Edmund gave a sheepish laugh and said "I guess his over-protectiveness has somehow rubbed off on me."

Peter walked into the room with 4 soldiers which proceeded to remove the dead Telmarines from the room.

"Ed, you killed those Telmarines?" Peter asked, but Edmund shook his head.

"Arrows came in through the window. Arrows like those found in the forest." Lucy replied, her heart still pounding from the shock.

"Someones helping us but we don't know who. I think they are allies." Edmund said.

"So far, they have been helping us. Who knows? They may be Telmarines, scheming to over throw us by gaining our trust." Peter said, doubtful of the mysterious allies.

* * *

Susan smiled as she saw the three Pevensie kids together, safe from harm. She retreated back to the base, where the some of the moles were still busy working. She set down her bow as Cynosis climbed down from her shoulder.

"Great job Cynosis." Susan smiled

Susan had brought Cynosis into the forest, and there she watched Aslan's How, silently hoping everything would be alright. Then she saw Telmarines heading to the castle on horses, and two of them sneaking under Lucy's window. She took a deep breath and whistled loudly, alerting the Narnians. She saw Peter sticking his head out of Lucy's bedroom window before running back in. The two Telmarine soldiers waited until the kings were fighting before climbing in through the window. With confidence, Cynosis raised his bow and shot two consecutive arrows and they struck each soldier, killing them. She saw Lucy looking out the window and she returned to the base.

Cynosis smiled and he scampered to the training grounds, but not before saying 'Thank You' to Susan.

"My Queen, it seems that you get along with Cynosis quite well." Trainut appeared beside her, watching the little dark bundle of fur run off.

"It's quite natural. Peter gets along with the centaurs, Lucy get along with just about every other Narnian and Edmund is getting along with the animals I guess. He always had a thing for animals." Susan replied

"I'm quite sure that you get along with Prince Caspian quite well. Or so I've heard." Trianut chuckled as he said it.

Susan blushed as Trianut chuckled. It's true, she did get along with the Prince quite well.

"Oh well, I'll be going back to work now." Trianut said, deciding not to tease the young queen any longer.

Susan watched the mole walk away and she blushed again. It was very true that she and Caspian got along well, but there was something about him that made her heart race every time she sees him. She made her way to the training grounds and watched the archers. The younger ones have joined them and they were doing quite well.

"Fynchist. Come here." Susan called to the general.

The general turned and walked over to the queen and bowed his head.

"I need you to send two archers to the cliff side ever night to keep an eye on Aslan's How." Susan said, not wanting anymore attacks on Aslan's How.

"At once." Fynchist said, turned and told two of the archers the orders.

Susan wandered around the underground base, making sure everything was in order for the battle.

'Don't worry Peter. Narnia will be victorious.' Susan thought as she headed to the blacksmiths.

* * *

"How did they find out?" Sopespian growled, pounding his hand on to the table.

"A dozen men, dead because of your foolish act!" Miraz growled, entering the room.

"Sire I...I do not know what happened. Rest assured it will not happen again." Sopespian trembled before the might of the King.

"It better not." Miraz snarled before he stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"How did they?" Sopespian wondered as he recalled the battle.

"I dispatched the troops, they headed over, a shrill whistle, the battle started..." Sopespian muttered to himself "The whistle! Who gave that whistle!"

"When I find out who it is, they will wish they were never born!" Sopespian growled angrily

**Hope you enjoyed it. Hope you'll anxiously wait for the next chapter**

**Will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Finally it was time for war. Both the Narnians and the Telmarines were ready, their army ready for battle. The Telmarines had over 2000 soldiers and seven giant catapults. The Narnians only had about 500 soldiers and a plan. Peter made his way to the ruins, where the duel wol begin. Both Miraz and Peter donned their armor and stepped forth, poised for battle.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz said from beneath his helmet

"Well, feel free." Peter said solemnly

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked

"Just one!" Peter growled

Peter then lunged in for the kill, their sword clashed against the other's shield as the soldiers cheered. Grunts from both parties could be heard as they attacked each other, with both sword and shield. After a few minutes, both Peter and Miraz were exhausted and injured.

"5 minutes?" Peter panted

"3" Miraz said as they both limped to their respective side of the battlefield.

Peter grunted as Edmund patted him on the back, before he muttered sorry.

"Keep smiling." Edmund said as he looked at the soldiers.

Most of the soldiers were worried for their king. Peter turned around, raised his sword and smiled, resulting in loud cheers frm their army.

Miraz and Peter stepped on the battlefield once again, ready for battle.

* * *

Susan stood at the edge of the battlefield hidden by trees. In a single file, the archers lined the border of the woods, being careful not to be seen. She watched Peter swung at Miraz with his sword, Miraz defending himself only with a shield, silently praying that Aslan would keep Peter safe.

"Get the archers ready, the battle will start soon" Susan told Fynchist, who gave a quick nod and then rushing off.

The archer strung their bows, getting ready to fire on command.

* * *

Reepicheep sniffed the air warily, frowning at something.

"What's wrong?" asked one of his men.

"There's something familiar in the air, but I just can't put my finger on it." Reepicheep said, sniffing the air once again "It is really familiar."

"Like...like... Queen Lucy?" Peepiceek said, sniffing the air

"No, it's similar but it is not Queen Lucy." Reepicheep answered

"Maybe its...its..." Peepiceek said before Trufflehunter came in

"I see you also have a good sense of smell like me. Maybe it's the food I've just made. It's your favourite." Trufflehunter sang as he walked into the room with a large pot in hand.

"Cheese covered meatballs!" the 10 mice chorused as they rushed to get some.

"I wonder why we're eating at a time like this." Reepicheep said as he watched his men line up for the food.

"Oh well, got to keep my strength up for the battle!" said Reepicheep as he lined up behind his men, ready for some meatballs.

"Argh!" Miraz cried as Peter stabbed him with the sword.

Miraz fell on his knees and glared at Peter and sneered"What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter stared at him before gritting his teeth and hissed "It's not mine to take."

Peter handed the sword to Caspian, who raised it, but stabbed it into the ground instead, not wanting to be like his uncle. Miraz limped painfully to his generals, before an arrow shot out and killed him. Peter and Edmund stared in surprise and then looked up at the ledge in horror, only to meet Trumpkin's shocked face. He was just as shocked as they were, for none of the archers on the ledge had even loaded their bows.

Lord Sopespian headed back to the troops yelling "They have killed our king! Prepare for battle!"

Glenstorm went back into Aslan's How, ready to carry out their plan.

* * *

Susan felt a sense of satisfaction and victory as the arrow left her bow, killing Miraz in front of everyone. She watched as Lord Sopespian's face turned from worried to horror and smiled at the thought of Miraz not being alive to harm anyone else.

"Archers, ready!" Susan commanded, and the archers strung their bow, ready for the command to fire.

Susan loaded her own bow as she watched the catapults fling boulder after boulder at Aslan's How. She feared for Peter and Edmund's safety, seeing that they were doing nothing. It all seemed to be in slow motion as the floor below the approaching cavalry crumbled, leaving them helpless. Glenstorm and the other Narnians rushed out form the underground and attacked the remaining cavalry. Susan watched the battle as she waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

* * *

Caspian and Lucy rode into the forest on Destrier, looking for Aslan. Sounds of hooves could be heard as Telmarines approached them from behind. Caspian gave Lucy the reins and he unsheathed his sword, killing all the soldiers around him and Lucy. Both of them were flung off the horse as a soldier struck Destrier. Caspian wrapped his arms around Lucy, protecting her. Before the soldier attacked, a loud roar was heard. For Lucy, she immediately knew who it was, but for Caspian, the roar was gentle yet filled with ferocity. It was indescribable in words.

"Aslan!" Lucy giggled into his fur as they both fell to the ground.

Lucy sat in front of Aslan and said happily "I knew it was you, the whole time I knew it, but the others didn't believe me. Except Peter, he saw you a few day before the war."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me." Aslan looked into Lucy's eager eyes.

Caspian stepped out from behind the trees, coming face-to-face the the majestic lion himself. He went down on one knee, stabbing his sword into the ground as a show of respect.

"Rise. Prince of Telmar." Aslan spoke.

Caspian stood up and he opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. Lucy walked beside Aslan as they approached Caspian.

"I suggest you cover your ears." Aslan said

Caspian didn't have time to argue, for Aslan gave a mighty roar that could be heard for miles.

The distinct sound of a roar could be heard where the battle was. Susan took this as a sign and ordered all archers to fire. It was raining arrows as over a 1000 arrows flew up into the air and and straight down on the marching Telmarine soldiers. Peter looked around him, Telmarines were dying by the hundreds. He looked towards the forest and spotted the arrows shooting form there. He kept that in mind as he fought off the retreating Telmarines. Peter was not the only one to see the arrows coming from the forest. Lord Sopespian loaded his crossbow and fired into the woods. There was no sign that anyone had died but Sopespian didn;t care.

"Head to the bridge!" Lord Sopespian yelled

"We've got them on the run!" Edmund yelled as he chased the Telmarines to the bridge.

Susan smiled as she kept her bow and told the archers to stand down. She placed the hood of her cloak over her head and headed for the bridge with an army of moles behind her.

* * *

**How was that? I'm really sorry to say that the next chapter will be the very last chapter of this story. I will be working on another Narnia story based on Susan and Lucy's sibling love in the near future. Although I'll be working on a Kungfu Panda fanfiction first.**

**Will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Hey guys, sorry that this will be the last chapter, but don't worry, I promise you that there will be a sequel to this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

The Telmarines rushed to the bridge, only to be met by Caspian and Lucy. Sopespian looked behind and saw that they were surrounded. He started across the bridge, convinced that Caspian and Lucy could not hold off a whole army. Until Aslan appeared. Aslan roared, sending ripples throughout the water which summoned the water spirit. The bridge was lifted into the air with great ease and the water spirit stared directly into Sopespian's eyes. He crashed into the bridge, sweeping Sopespian away in the current. Defeated, the Telamarine soldiers waded out of the water and dropped their weapons by Trumpkin's feet, who was directing them or rather threatening them with a dagger to go back to the castle. Peter turned towards the forest, where a small rustle could be heard.

Peter and Edmund knelt before Aslan, before he asked them to stand. Peter walked to the edge of the forest with sword in hand.

"Show yourself, I know you are in there!" Peter yelled, pointing the tip of the sword to the forest.

There was a moment of hesitation before a cloaked figure stepped out of the forest. The figure gingerly pushed Peter's sword away like it was nothing and walked towards Aslan. Behind the figure was a large army of moles. The Narnians stared as the strange figures walked up to Aslan, and knelt before him.

"Rise, soldiers of Narnia" Aslan said "Rise, Queen of - "

Aslan was cut off by the gentle shake of the hood of the cloaked figure. He smiled and continued, understanding the message.

"Rise, Queen of the Underground."

The Queen stood up and stepped to one side, picking up a small mole who had a bow and quiver on its back and placed him onto her shoulder.

"Aslan. Who are these Narnians? I've never seen them before." Peter asked, placing his sword back into its sheath.

"These are the Underground Narnians. They have been living Underground since the Great Hunt." Aslan replied

"The Great Hunt?" Edmund questioned

"All will be explained when we get to Cair Paravel." Aslan said turning in the direction of Cair Paraval.

"But Cair Paravel is in ruins." Lcy exclaimed

"Is it?" Aslan said as he continued walking. The moles followed after him, before the Narnians did.

* * *

Susan smiled as she rose from her kneeling position in front of Aslan. She gingerly picked up Cynosis and placed him onto her shoulder. It was Cynosis favourite place to be, on her shoulder. Susan never knew why Cynosis enjoyed sitting on her shoulder so much. Not that she minded it. She came to the conclusion that it was just to feel tall. He could see further than he could on the ground and they were close friends anyway. She walked behind Aslan as they made their way to Cair Paravel. She knew that Cair Paravel was destroyed, she wanted to give her siblings a surprise later, so she kept her mouth shut.

Once they had reached the place were Cair Paravel used to stand, all were shocked as Cair Paravel stood proudly at the cliff. They entered the castle, and everything was exactly as she remembered it.

"Welcome back to Cair Paravel." Aslan said as they ventured further into the castle.

* * *

"... the Narnians finally managed to kill all of the hags and wolves, or so they thought. The remaining hags and wolves went to work for the White Witch, helping her to take over Narnia." Aslan finished the story.

"I can't believe it. There were over 3 million species roaming around Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed

"Its a pity they were killed" Edmund commented

"I would have loved to meet some of them." Peter said

"Alas, the past cannot be changed." Aslan said sadly "Prepare yourself. Your coronation will be in a few days. As always, I will have a gift."

Caspian noticed that the Queen and Cynosis had gone out of the room and he followed them. He ended up at the archery grounds where the Queen and Cynosis were having an archery contest. He could see that the Queen had a perfect aim, and won the contest easily.

"Aw man. You win again." Cynosis whined

"You were better this time." the Queen giggled

Cynosis pouted, the Queen laughed and asked "What else should I do, this?"

The Queen pulled back and fired her bow, but instead of going straight, it flew backwards. Caspian gave a yell as the arrow landed in front of him, causing him to fall onto the grass. Turning, both the Queen and Cynosis giggled as they saw Caspian on the ground, looking very flustered.

"Oops. Sorry." the Queen laughed

"Its alright." Caspian said as he got up, brushing the dirt from his tunic. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Having a little archery contest. You don't mind do you? Your Majesty." Cynosis replied

"Your Majesty? Oh no of course I don't mind, but I'm not the king of Narnia." Caspian said, shocked.

"But that's not what Qu... Quillan said. He said you were the King of Narnia." Cynosis corrected his sentence before he could spill the secret.

"Quillan?" Caspian asked

"Yeah. he's the storyteller in the Underground." the Queen replied

"Well. I'm not the King." Caspian said, looking at the both of them. "Peter, Edmund and Lucy are the real Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"Didn't the High King have two sisters?" The Queen asked

"Yeah. The other one was Queen Susan the Gentle." Caspian said, his face now downcast.

"I didn't see her at the meeting." Cynosis said, cocking his head to the side.

"She...She died... at the hands of the Telmarine soldiers." Caspian said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Cynosis said quietly.

* * *

Cheers came from the villagers as the kings and queens walked down the hall.

"Narnians and Telmarines. I am honoured to present to you, King Caspian the Tenth." Aslan announced

Cheers came from every direction as Caspian walked up to Aslan, and said softly "I do not think I am ready."

"You are ready." came the reply

The Crown was placed on Caspian's head and he stepped up and sat on his throne.

"High King Peter the Magnificent"

Peter walked up and bowed, a crown was placed on his head and he stepped up and sat on the right side of Caspian.

"King Edmund the Just"

Edmund walked up and received his crown, and sat on the throne next to Peter.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant"

Lucy eagerly stepped up, can after she was crowned, made her way to her throne, which was on the far left, leaving an empty throne between her and Caspian. Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Lucy looked at the empty seat, and suddenly, the coranation didn't feel so joyous anymore. The Narnians bowed their heads in great sadness and the Telmarines kept quiet, knowing the loss of the Queen was their country's fault.

"I shall present my gift for the Narnians, Telmarines and the Kings and Queen of Narnia." Aslan said breaking the silence.

They all looked up at the great lion, as he roared. "I am delighted to present your Queen"

Everyone snapped their head to the door, where the Queen had just stepped through. The Queen of the Underground was wearing a silver cloak with the hood pulled over her head. She bowed gently before Aslan and he blew a gentle breeze which pulled back her hood. The Kings and Queen were blocked by Aslan and the citizens could only see the the crown on the gentle dark curls falling from the Queen's head.

"Queen Susan the Gentle!"

Susan stood up and her eyes met with Aslan's. "Thank you." she whispered before she stepped up, and walked to her throne, noting the shocked expression her sibling wore on their faces.

"Susan!" Lucy cried joyously

"Queen Susan is back!" a voice cried

* * *

"Susan, You're alive." Peter cried

"No, I'm dead. I'm just a spirit."Susan laughed as she embraced her brother.

"You're back!" Lucy cried as she wrapped her arms around Susan's waist.

"You bet." Susan gave her a hug.

Susan stood up and her eyes met with Edmund's. "What's the matter Edmund. You rather see me dead?" Susan joked as Edmund came forth and embraced her.

"Of Course not. Glad to see you back." Edmund said

"Su..." Peter said solemnly, He raised his hand and his thumb lightly brushed over the scar on her face.

"I know, it's bad." Susan said

"At least you're back. You can have a million scars for all I care. I'm just glad you're back." Peter muttered

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean." Susan gave Peter a shocked look before they all burst out in laughter.

The door pushed open and Cynosis came in. Cynosis hopped on Susan's hand as she lifted him to her shoulder.

"Hey Su. Mind if you introduce you friend?" Edmund said

"Lord Cynosis. At your service your majesty." Cynosis replied, bowing.

"Aw... he's so cute." Lucy squealed

"Thank you your majesty. You look exceptionally lovely as well." Cynosis said giggling.

Susan excused herself and stepped out of the room, leaing Cynosis to entertain her siblings while she looked for Caspian. She found Caspian in the garden staring out to the sunset.

"Caspian." Susan said as she walked towards him.

"Susan. I'm really glad you're back." Caspian said, pulling her into a hug.

"Me too." Susan replied as she looked into his eyes.

"Ahem." Aslan said as the King and Queen broke apart, looking rather embarrassed.

"I will grant each of you a wish, seeing as you are leaving Narnia tomorrow." Aslan spoke

"Tomorrow!" Susan cried

"Choose your wishes wisely." Aslan said as he nodded his head.

"I wish...I wish that all friends of Narnia can visit anytime, no matter why, where and what age they are." Caspian said

"I wish for the time in Narnia to be the same as the time in England." Susan said, grasping Caspian's hand.

"Very well. They will come true." Aslan said as he walked away,

Caspian once again looked into Susan's eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He quickly broke from Susan's eyes and stared at her.

"What?" Susan cried

"Your scar, is gone!" Caspian cried, running his fingers over the smooth skin.

Susan touched her cheek and gasped as she could no longer feel the scar. She smiled at Caspian happily as they pulled each other into a kiss, one that will last forever, under the orange glow of the setting Narnian Sun.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? I'll be making a sequel to this story in the near future (As I have said before) so don't worry.**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed this story**

**!!The End!!**


End file.
